


All that Glitters

by Thrandunt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrandunt/pseuds/Thrandunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole silently thanks her for not missing a beat. "Her name is Waverly," she tells her. "Waverly Earp."</p><p>*CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN*</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Chapter 2

She swallows thickly, her palms sweaty on her steering wheel. She glances at the building through her rear-view mirror and bites her lip nervously. She's hasn't been to a jewlers in years, at least not since Vegas.   
  
 _Which_ , she pointedly reminds herself, _is not a fair comparison_.   
  
 The place is a fine establishment, she notes as she approaches. Purgatory has never had an extensively high theft rate, but the place is nice enough to make her believe otherwise.   
  
 A friendly middle-aged woman greets her when she enters.   
  
 Nicole swallows again, now slightly self-conscious. "I, um, I-I would like to look at your selection of engagement rings."  
  
 The woman smiles. "Of course. Follow me."   
  
 Nicole trails behind the clerk, admiring the many cases of glistening jewelry. She passes several couples, and the fact that she's the only woman unaccompanied by a man does not go over her head.   
  
 "So who's the lucky fella?"  
  
 This startles her, and Nicole snaps her head back towards the woman. "There isn't one." She bites the inside of her cheek, warily eyeing the woman for her reaction.   
  
"The lucky woman, then?" the lady's eyes twinkle.   
  
The knot in her stomach uncoils and Nicole silently thanks her for not missing a beat. "Her name is Waverly," she tells her. "Waverly Earp."  
  
 "Waverly Earp," the woman echoes in surprise. "That sweet girl that worked at Shorty's a while back?"  
  
 "The one and only," Nicole smiles.  
  
 _Can I get a cappuccino to go?_  
  
 _I'm sorry, we're not actually open._  
  
 "You're very lucky to have her." The woman looks amused at the redhead's expression and gently reminds her of why she's here. "Is there a particular style of ring you're searching for?"  
  
 "Oh," Nicole blinks away the memory. "No, not really. Just something that suits her. She's a size seven."  
  
 The clerk nods and leads her to a small display case, tapping the glass over top of a velvet cushion. "These are the bands we have in stock."  
  
 Nicole peers down at the burnished gems. The reflective stones stare back at her, embedded snugly in silver bands.  
  
 "They're beautiful," she murmurs. "Are the displayed metals the only options available?"  
  
 "No," the saleswoman responds. "Custom bands can be cast in nearly any metal or finishes. Prices vary, of course."  
  
 Nicole nods, pondering in thought. "Do you have any cushion cuts?"  
  
 The woman hums in thought. "I believe we sold our last cushion cut a few weeks ago. I could place an order for you, if you'd like?"  
  
Nicole shakes her head. "No, that's all right. I don't really know what I'm looking for anyways."  
  
The woman frowns at Nicole's slightly crestfallen expression. "You know what, I might have just the thing. I won't be a moment." She disappears into a back room, leaving Nicole alone in the lobby.   
  
Her phone buzzes against her leg and she smiles when Waverly's name pops up on the screen.   
  
 _W (5:34 pm): Will you be home soon? Calamity is getting antsy because somebody isn't here to give her an evening belly rub._  
  
 _N (5:34 pm): Yes, baby. I'm just picking up something from the store. And are you sure Calamity is the only one wanting a rub?_  
  
 _W (5:36 pm): Okay, I'll admit I walked right into that one._  
  
 _N (5:36): ;)_  
  
The woman returns with a velvet drawstring bag and Nicole hastily stuffs her phone away.  
  
Carefully she pulls out a slim, softly tinted band from its contents.   
  
 The ring takes Nicole's breath away.   
  
 A tiny diamond rests in the middle of a pink-hued band. Two intricately carved roses bloom on either side of the stone, accenting the color of the metal.   
  
 It's refined, untraditional, and just so _Waverly_.   
  
"This is our ten karat princess cut," the woman says.   
  
 "It's perfect," Nicole breathes. She glances up at the saleswoman. "How much?"  
  
 The price is much more reasonable than Nicole was expecting, and to her surprise the woman even throws in a police discount.   
  
 "I'll take it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was re-reading through this fic the other day and couldn't stand how outdated my writing was, so I decided to rewrite it. There will be five chapters, and since they're all pretty much finished I'll be updating about every week.


	2. Chapter 2

She plans everything out methodically, from the exact time she wakes up this morning to ironing the last wrinkle out of her uniform to perfection.

She pulls her hair back into a braided bun, something she’s been wanting to try ever since her hair grew out to touch her shoulders again, and pulls on those damn khakis she knows Waverly loves so much.

Nicole takes a deep breath, looking at herself in the mirror. Her uniform somehow looks sharper than usual, the stark blue nylon emphasizing her fiery red mane. The old uniform still fits her like a glove, much to her delight.

She smiles, pleased with herself, and fastens the last two top buttons of her shirt. Professionalism is sexy.

She quietly shuts the bathroom door and walks over to her bed, where Waverly is curled on her side still fast asleep. 

"I'm going to work, baby," Nicole says softly, pressing a light kiss to her girlfriend's forehead.

Waverly stirs slightly, and her face scrunches up in protest. She grumbles something incoherent, her voice heavy with sleep.

Nicole smiles and strokes her hair softly. "I'll be home soon, sweetheart."

* * *

 

She only stays at the station for about three hours, just long enough for Waverly to get up and start her nine to five hour shift at Shorty's. 

"Sheriff," Nicole knocks on Nedley's open office door. 

He looks up from a stack of paperwork.

"I was wondering if I could clock out early today," she asks, anxiously fiddling with her stenson. 

"Early is a bit of an understatement,” the sheriff mutters under his breath. “I hope you don't mind me asking, but what's the special occasion? I’d really hate to put Lonnie on patrol. That boy doesn’t know what he’s doing half the time." 

Nicole takes a deep breath and looks up confidently at him. "I'm proposing to Waverly today. I wanted to get back home early to prepare some things."

"It's about damn time," Nedley mutters. "What are you even doing here? Get out of here before I change my mind." He shoos her away with a flick of his hand.

Nicole smiles and tips her hat at him, before turning on her heel and heading for the door.

* * *

 

If there's one thing Nicole Haught is bad at, it's cooking. 

She lets out a string of colorful swears as the knife she's using slips and nicks her thumb, staining a portion of the tofu she was slicing red. 

Angrily, she bandages herself up and discards the contaminated half of the curd into the kitchen trash can. She spends the next ten minutes furiously scrubbing the cutting board.

When everything is clean again, the deputy takes a deep breath, reminding herself of the wonderful girl she's doing this for, and calmly redoes the steps. In the end the recipe turns out fine, much to Nicole's relief. Why are vegan meals so difficult?

The next thing she does is a power clean of the entire apartment, though it was never really messy to begin with. The bare dining table is replaced with a white tablecloth, adorned with several candles of various scents.

Nicole even gives Calamity Jane a little makeover. Though the tabby isn't exactly pleased, she sits still as Nicole brushes her thick, orange fur, and even lets her tie a silk bow around her neck.

She is just setting Waverly's gift down on their bed when she hears keys at the front door. Smiling, she takes one last check in the mirror before heading back to the kitchen.

"What the. . ."

She hears Waverly's confusion grow closer and closer, knowing she must be following the candle trail Nicole left for her. 

"Hey, baby," she says softly, smiling as Waverly looks in awe around her. 

"You're not supposed to be home until late tonight. What's all th-?" Waverly smiles as Nicole wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her deeply.

"I just thought I'd do something special for you," the redhead grins, touching her forehead to the brunette's. 

Waverly grins back, and closes her eyes. "Mmm, and what's that smell? It smells delicious."

Nicole steps back, taking her by the hand. "Come and see."

"That's. . .Mom's old pot pie recipe," Waverly murmurs when she sees the golden pie nested in the white porcelain dish. 

Nicole smiles, nodding. "Wynonna suggested it. I hope I made it right, cooking isn't really my forte-"

Waverly cuts her off with a long kiss. Nicole sinks into it, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's back. 

"It's perfect, Nicole," she says breathlessly, finally pulling away. 

Nicole beams at her, and they sit down, digging into the meal. 

They mostly talk about Waverly's day, which is fine, because Nicole really does not want to disclose any hint that might ruin the night's surprise. Calamity Jane jumps up onto the extra chair, meowing for attention, and Waverly showers her with affection.

They wind up on the couch, watching an old rerun of Friends. Nicole spoons Waverly from behind, keeping the other girl pleasantly warm. It would be the perfect situation for a catnap, if Nicole didn't have other plans for the night. 

She nudges Waverly softly. "Baby, there's something I want to show you."

Waverly sits up and yawns. "Is that how you get all the girls?"

Nicole snorts at the joke, smiling softly. "Follow me."

Waverly takes her hand, following the deputy to their bedroom. 

Nicole stops just before they reach the door. "You go in first," she urges.

Waverly looks at her, trying to read the secretive look on the redhead's face, and enters. 

A simple envelope wrapped in green wrapping paper is lying neatly on Waverly's pillow. 

Waverly looks at Nicole curiously. 

"Go on," Nicole smiles. "Open it."

Waverly doesn't need telling twice. Carefully, she tears the envelope open, and pulls the contents out. 

A postcard of the Pocono Mountains falls out, along with two slips of paper and a pair of plane tickets. 

Waverly furrows her brow. "Skydiving tickets?" She turns back around, curious for a response, and heart heart jumps into her throat.

Nicole, despite having the oldest and creakiest wood floors, has managed to kneel silently onto one knee. In the palm of her right hand she holds a small, leather box. She smiles. "Now before you freak out, just hear me out, okay?" She takes a deep breath and looks into the younger Earp's eyes. 

“The first time you kissed me you told me that you’ve always wanted to parachute out of a plan at fifteen thousand feet.

"Waverly Earp, I have been smitten with you since the first day I rolled into town. You are, and always will be, the most magnificent girl I have ever laid eyes on. Everyday, you never cease to amaze me with your bravery, stubbornness, and phenomenal brain."

 

“I know what I’m asking is a lot. It’s frightening, taking the first leap. But I’m ready, Waverly. All I ask is that you take the plunge with me.”

She pauses for a moment, looking at her with adoration.

"I love you like I've never loved anyone before- and that, that terrifies me. Every time you walk through a door, it's like suddenly the sun shines ten times brighter. And when I see you smile at me, it makes me want to give everything I've got just to see you do it again."

Nicole opens the lid of the box, revealing the glistening band inside.

"I know that you and I have had our ups and downs, and we've been through a surplus of different hells, but we've always found our way back to each other. God knows what I did to deserve a chance with you." She exhales shakily, and takes a deep breath. "So, Waverly Earp, visne me in matrimonium ducere?"

Waverly covers her mouth in joy, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, and kneels down to kiss her "Etiam!"


End file.
